Chibi Kagome?
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: First ever Inuyasha fic! It's mostly I/K centric. Kagome is a chibi in the first chapter, and might make another appearance if asked for, but otherwise, it's only the first chapter. After that, probably not. Please, review and enjoy, flames are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my first ever Inuyasha fic. Please be nice, flames are welcome. Review, and enjoy.**

* * *

A twisted form of a once human man lunged at a girl with hair a color resembling raven's feathers maliciously. A grotesque tree branch-like _thing _came shooting out at her.

"Kagome!" A silver haired hanyou who went by the name Inuyasha screamed out to her. She tried her best to dodge the blow, but the limb stuck itself around her, constricting like a snake.

"Naraku, you bastard! Put her down!" Inuyasha lunged at the limb and had to call on his own weapon of choice, a large sword, to avoid being caught in the same situation.

"Sango, Miroku, take Shippo and Kirara somewhere safe. Come back here, _quickly_!" He barked out at them, not wanting them at least, to become fatally injured and die.

"What? Inuyasha, we're not going to just-" The demon slayer was interrupted by a growl from Inuyasha.

"Sango. Go!" He yelled. The two adults ran off with the two considerably smaller demons. All of them were worse for wear, and this fight was coming to a close. Either they would win, or Naraku would. But for the moment…

"Inuyasha." The young miko choked out. She was struggling feebly now, her vision dimming from the lack of air as Naraku's appendage was around her throat as well as her midsection.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted at the demon. He tried his best to get closer to Kagome, but to no avail.

"Ha! You think you could even attempt to defeat _me_? Since you seem to care so much for this worthless ningen, I'll make her similar to you. Until next time. Have fun, you _worthless half-breed_!" He spat out savagely. Those were the last words the stunned human heard, and in a flash of bright blue light, Naraku was gone, and there was nothing but smoke covering all of the clearing turned battlefield everyone had just occupied. Just then Sango and Miroku burst back into the battle zone.

"Where's Naraku?"

"Where's Kagome?" They asked simultaneously. Inuyasha busied himself calling the girl in question, not even bothering to explain about the demon. His last words bounced around the inu hanyou's head.

_Since you seem to care so much for this worthless ningen, I'll make her similar to you. Until next time. Have fun, you _worthless half-breed!

"And just what did he mean by that," he muttered absently, between calls of

"Kagome! _Kagome_! You better be alive, wench!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo soon joined up the chant. As the dust cleared, all was silent except for some small panting breaths. All of them tensed. Sango drew her large boomerang, Miroku got a better grip on his staff, and Inuyasha prepared to draw the previously sheathed Tetsusaiga. The all looked to the center of the clearing. Inuyasha sniffed the air cautiously. He smelled…neko.

"_Neko_! There's a cat here!" Everyone was instantly on their guard. However, they were all shocked out of movement by the small thing at the center of the clearing. A small girl of about five in human years, who sat primly upon the shattered ground. Her hair was soft and dark, stopping at her ankles because of her small height. A delicate tail swished around her, black like her hair, but with a small bit of white fur at the very tip. Atop her head sat two furry little triangles, ears. They swiveled around cataloguing every sound. Her fingers were small as were her hands, on her fingertips were small claws.

In her mouth were two almost invisible fangs, they were so small. Her eyes were large and brown, making her appear startled and young, which she now was. Green and white clothes adorned her small frame. The panting breaths were coming from _this _girl. She stood and tried to back away, but before she could get far with everyone suddenly bursting into motion, she fell backwards in a dead faint. There was no sound in the clearing, no birds, no streams. Everything was deathly quiet, a stale mate, holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Inuyasha seemed to snap everyone out of the haze when he stuttered out,

"Ka- Kagome?"

* * *

Back at Kaede's hut, everyone sat around a fire while the old woman bustled around.

"So are ye prepared yet to tell me how our young priestess has become the fate of being a neko, a hanyou at that, and somehow is the human age of five?" Sango sighed deeply and decided that since no one else wanted to start the story, she would. Kaede could do nothing for Kagome anyway, she had said so herself. She didn't even know how long this-this curse was supposed to last. Kagome currently was asleep in her old sleeping bag anyway. As Sango told of their adventures, Inuyasha began to growl. Low and deep in his chest, his fury at Naraku becoming physical as well as mental. Sango finished their tale with an emphatic,

"Inuyasha carried her back here, and now we don't know what to do with Kagome!" Her loud tone had woken the kit being discussed. Her large brown eyes blinked owlishly for a moment before everyone began to talk at once.

"Kagome!"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Do you remember _us_?" The only one who _didn't _say anything was Inuyasha. The small child began to tremble, forcefully, as if she couldn't help it but tried her best to stop. When the young monk tried reaching out a hand to touch her, she was up in a flash and behind Inuyasha.

"Hey! What're you doing?" He said harshly. She clung to his sleeve desperately. Kaede looked on with a not slightly amused eye. Even as a hanyou, the girl ran straight to Inuyasha.

"Do ye remember us, child?" The tiny girl nodded her head slowly, and came out from the behind the dog half demon. She spoke brokenly, as if just remembering the words. Her voice was small, and definitely showed her sudden age.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Inuyasha, Kaede." She pointed to each in turn.

"And I remember why I was with you all. Jewel shards, I think? I don't remember what I'm doing _here_, though. Where's my momma? Where do I live?" Every one looked at her, astonished. Suddenly the small cat-like human began to cry.

"You must all hate me now." She sobbed into her hands.

"Feh. Why would we do that?" As Kagome had lost some of her attitude, Inuyasha had _not, _and was just as gruff as usual. This only made the girl cry harder.

"Be-because I'm just a half demon. I'm worthless." She said quietly. All was silent for a moment, before almost all of the occupants of the small hut burst in with exclamations of,

"Of course not!"s, and the like. The girl looked up tearfully.

"Where did you hear that?" Inuyasha barked. A shadow passed over the kitten's face.

"The bad man said it." Instantly, everyone knew it was Naraku.

"Listen, and listen good, kit. Because I'm only sayin' this once." He waited to see if she was paying attention before he continued.

"You are _not _worthless. No matter what anyone says, just because you're a hanyou does _not _mean you don't matter. You got all that?" He squinted at her. She looked up at him, almost…adoringly.

"Big Dog." She whispered with her tears still falling but her hands now clenched in determined fists instead of hiding her face, and smiled. It was the best compliment anyone could have given him. Everyone was stunned into silence once again, even Kaede. Inuyasha had never talked like that before.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should take her outside and have her practice being a, well, hanyou. Maybe see how fast she can run, or just let her play. It seems like she doesn't remember _anything_." Inuyasha bristled.

"Me? Why not you?" the monk replied sagely, yet with a smirk firmly in place.

"Because, my dear friend. _I _am not a half demon." With a sigh, the dog half demon stood, and everyone filed out the door.

* * *

"Yasha! I killed it! I _killed _it!" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, Yasha as she'd taken to calling him, with a butterfly in her small clawed hands, wailing mournfully. He looked at her in slight annoyance.

"No you didn't. Look, here." He blew in her hands, and the almost limp insect shook itself and flew off hurriedly, as if glad to be rid of all the attention. She jumped up and down happily.

"Thank you, Big Dog!" And then she was off again. Back in the hut later for dinner, because they all had decided that they were not leaving until Kagome was fixed, Shippo would not stop touching the kit.

"Ow!" She squealed, touching the ear he was pulling on. "That hurts! Don't _pull _at it!" She cried indignantly. She hissed at the kitsune, baring her tiny fangs and claws. This drew a laugh from him. She hissed louder, until Inuyasha covered his ears. He scooped the little one up and plopped her into his lap. She struggled against him, until he rubbed her ear.

She immediately ceased all action, except to rub against his hand and purr loudly, startling everyone. All except Inuyasha and Kagome burst into loud laughter, unable to contain themselves. Kagome blushed and looked away, extremely embarrassed by her show of neko traits. Inuyasha just smirked at her. He went back to rubbing her ear when things had quieted down a bit, and he could tell that this time she tried to stop her purring.

He decided to have some fun with the kit and rubbed harder and slower, more deliberately, having his other hand join until the small hanyou could no longer contain it and purred from deep within herself, loudly and without her consent. She blushed even more deeply, and tried to shy away from his hand. He just grabbed her and held her there. She tried to hiss at him, but couldn't manage it around the purring. She hid her face in her hands, causing the older hanyou to laugh.

"Calm down. You're only purring. I do somethin' similar." Inuyasha said, forgetting there were other people around.

"Really, Yasha?"

"Yes, really. Here, just try it. And hurry up!" He lifted the girl up and she tentatively reached out her hand and rubbed his twitching ear. He emitted a low rumble, not a growl, a pleasant sound, meant to say he felt good. A slight blush spread across his cheeks, before he put the young one back down.

"See?" Kagome's laughter bubbled up and spilled out of her merrily.

"I see, Big Dog. It's funny." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, well…" Sango laughed while she nudged Miroku.

"Cute, aren't they?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye, before nodding accordingly.

"I think he likes Kagome as a hanyou more than he's willing to admit. And ah, maybe that's why he didn't want Kagome to play with his ears. Because he made that noise." After screaming an enraged "HENTAI!!" and smacking a surprised Miroku senseless, a light went on behind Sango's eyes, and in the flickering firelight Miroku didn't think she could get any more beautiful. Of course, he would never tell her so, too risky. He enjoyed his life with all his appendages intact. It was a close enough call with the touches.

"Oh, kami. That's it, isn't it? You're right!" Her laughter spilled up and out of her brightly. Shippo grinned. Suddenly, Kaede burst back into the hut, out of breath.

"Children. I may have something that could turn Kagome back to normal. I don't know if it will work or last, but it may. It as an herb, a special root only found in remote mountains. One of the villagers had a small bit, and told me he didn't have any use for it, so gave it to me." Sango and Miroku grinned at each other, and Shippo clapped. The only people who didn't say anything were Kagome, who was too confused about what was going on as it was to understand _that_, and Inuyasha who didn't know what to think.

"I have to give it to her at sunrise, though. No later, no earlier, _only _at sunrise shall this work. Then. Then, we will see." Soon after, everyone was off to sleep. Miroku and Sango pretended to be asleep while Kagome tried to find a place to sleep. Shippo had already been asleep with Kirara for some time. Kagome looked at her rather large sleeping back, and than at the older hanyou who sat up against the wall of the hut with his eyes closed. She continued this for a few minutes before Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at her pointedly.

"Sleep. What do you want?" She glanced at him fearfully before looking away just as fast, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Could I maybe, stay with you, Big Dog…? I don't want to sleep alone." He looked at her for a long moment, watching as she refused to meet his eyes. He thought that just then, she looked so small. Smaller than he'd ever seen her, sounded more afraid then he's ever _heard _her. He sighed long and loud, and said,

"Alright, if you have to. Come on." Kagome grinned brightly, making Inuyasha glad for once, of a decision he'd made. She scampered the few small feet over to him, and tentatively climbed into his lap. She curled in a tight ball, after circling a few times, and laid her head on her hands. Her tail wrapped around her. A small purr erupted from her at his warmth. He shook with silent laughter. Slowly, so _slowly_, she reached a hand up and grabbed onto one of his. He looked down at her in surprise, and she studiously ignored him. He smiled slightly, not that he wouldn't deny that, and squeezed her hand for a moment. Her tiny one wrapped up in his squeezed back, and she curled up tighter. Miroku and Sango fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces. And, not that he wouldn't deny this either, so did Inuyasha.

* * *

Near morning came soon enough, and everyone in the hut got a good eyeful of the two half demons, before they decided to try and wake them, for they were in a deep sleep that day. Miroku tapped Inuyasha lightly, snapping him instantly out of sleep.

"Eh. Whaddayawant?" Was his eloquent reply to the tap.

"Almost dawn. Get Kagome up." Was the only response he got. He sighed out a slow breath.

"Kagome. Come on, it's almost dawn. You have to get up." Her tail flicked agitatedly, the only sign that she was not completely asleep. Sango chuckled.

"Try the ear thing," she suggested, wry smile firmly in place. He rolled his eyes at her, but complied, none the less.

"Feh. Whatever." He lightly rubbed and massaged Kagome's ear. Her purr was loud and clear. Inuyasha's mouth quirked up in a quick half smile. One eye opened, then the other. She stretched and yawned, just like a cat would.

"Big Dog?" She mumbled sleepily while she rubbed her large eyes childishly.

"What is it? Am I in trouble?" She actually looked afraid at that, and from her perch took up a squatting stance with her ears flattened and her tail tucked firmly around her. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"No, Kagome. You're not in trouble." The smile faded slightly, before he realized what he was doing and dropped it completely, while donning his normal mocking and gruff demeanor.

"Time to change you back." She unwound a little.

"Really? What was I?"

"A human." He barked back at her.

"Oh," she said somewhat forlornly. "Well do I still get to play with you, Big Dog?" She demonstrated her question by suddenly leaping atop Inuyasha's head and flicking her tail in front of his eyes. He laughed low enough that only Kagome could hear.

"Yes, Kagome. If you want to after we change you back, you can still play with me." She gave a mewl of delight and a slight purr before hopping off him and grabbing his hand. She tried to drag him out side.

"Come on Yasha, I wanna hurry up and play!" She said loudly.

"Alright, child. Go stand out side the door, and drink this. It will not taste good, but ye must drink every single drop for it to take effect properly." Kaede said to the little child. Kagome nodded and ran out side with the little vial of greenish liquid. Everyone waited with eerie stillness for any sound from outside. The peaceful morning was shattered with a scream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and he was out the door in a flash, along with the others. Out side, they saw the small hanyou clutching her head while she kneeled and screeched, her tail swishing, ears flattened down and an empty vial shattered on the ground next to her. She wouldn't let anyone touch her.

"You didn't tell me this would happen, woman!" Inuyasha screamed at Kaede over Kagome's shouts.

"I didn't know, child! I didn't know." Kagome was suddenly engulfed in a bright blue light, and it lifted her up. It got brighter and brighter until, at last, they had to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw the last thing they were expecting. Once again, Inuyasha broke the scary silence, by stuttering out one name, three syllables, and a troubled sounding voice.

"Ka-Kagome?"


	2. Well THAT Was Unexpected

Come on, guys! I didn't get_ any_ reviews, I know you can do better than that. At least review to tell me if you _don't _like it! Read on. Tell me if they're OOC, and sorry in advance for the rather abrupt ending.

* * *

In front of the group stood Kagome, or what was close to her, anyway. It was her height, had her dark hair, her long nimble fingers. Her green and white clothing, and her long legs. But atop her head were fuzzy ears, her fingers harbored claws, and a tail with a white tip swished around her ankles. Her eyes, a deep amber, looked back at the astounded comrades. She put a hand to her face.

"Oh, my _head_. What- what happened to me?" she asked slowly. "Guys? _Guys_?" She said when they failed to answer. Only Inuyasha's comment made a dent, and that was already gone, like a leaf in the wind. She walked up to Inuyasha, who flinched away from her. As did everyone else. That's when she noticed her claws. And her ears. And her tail. Her eyes widened impossibly.

"Oh no. Oh my goodness. Oh. Oh, Kami! What _happened _to me?!" Surprisingly fast, she was off and sprinting for the first source of water around. A small pond, and she took in her reflection. The ears atop her head swiveled as she heard the rest of her friends crash in behind her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just have a small headache, that's all," she said without turning. Sango touched her shoulder, and asked,

"You're not thinking you're…worthless…because you're a hanyou, right?" Kagome looked at her sharply now, and sighed heavily.

"What are you talking about? In this world, to be 'purified' or 'pure' is being turned into a human, from a demon or something other. So it's no wonder that half demons are considered so bad, and are never thinking highly of themselves. A portion of two evils-the worst in demons and humans apparently- seen as the most evil of them _all_." She pushed her bangs our of her eyes, almost glaring at her reflection in the water.

"But humans are just as impure as demons, or evil beings in general. It's only the fact that humans have no powers that they're considered pure. If they did, they'd be just as 'bad' as the rest of us, because you'd better believe they'd have used them." She resisted the urge to laugh humorlessly. "Just because we look like this, doesn't mean we're evil. There are hundreds, millions, of girls out there like me, who look like me and talk like me, and they've done a lot. Broken some rules, trashed some hearts. Does that mean you should hate _me _for it? No. They're just look-alikes who did some bad deeds. Not my problem." She huffed and stood up now, looking with a small smile at their incredulous faces.

"Where did you get _that_?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome scrunched her eyes as she concentrated.

"I…I don't really know. It's kind of hazy. Something about, not being worthless just because I'm a hanyou…but that doesn't make sense. I was always human before." she said awkwardly, tugging at the end of her agitated looking tail. Inuyasha sighed, and Kagome's ears caught the sound sharply.

"What is it, Inuyasha? What happened?"

"You mean- okay. You really don't remember?" Kagome closed her eyes, her face taking on a blank look as she tried her best to remember.

"I remember- the worthless thing. I remember Naraku yelling at you. I remember being afraid, in the dark. So afraid. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed. There was a bright blue light, and my whole body started to tingle. Each individual limb felt like it was being torn off and apart, then being compressed to half its size, and put back on. It burned and sizzled, like I was in a fire. It hurts. It hurts so much," she whimpered, while she shuddered, her arms hugging her midsection and her eyes closed against a torrent of painful memories. Her ears were flat against her head, and her tail was down, between her legs and ankles. Inuyasha calmly approached her.

"What's wrong with you? Go to her, quickly!" Sango hissed at him. He looked at her impatiently.

"She's Kagome, but she's still a _cat, _Sango. When a cat is in pain, you need to approach it _slowly_, and let it trust you. Shouldn't you know this, with Kilala and all?" Sango had no answer for him. Again, he approached her. As he reached out a hand for her, she hissed and crouched, her right hand in the air, her claws bared at him. Her left hand rested daintily on the forest floor.

"Kagome. Stop it." Inuyasha said sternly. Her tail twitched towards him, as if she didn't want to go, but she felt compelled to.

"I'll s-i-t you," she said, her voice almost not her own. He looked at her, slowly getting closer and closer to her. Edging her way, and her hisses and yowls got louder each second. Finally, her mouth curved around a single syllable, so slowly it seemed as if she was savoring each second. Which she probably was.

"Inuyasha…_sit_." Said hanyou came crashing to the ground. He nearly left a hole in it. Kagome laughed until she had to drop her fighting stance, falling unceremoniously to the ground. Inuyasha got up and grumbled at her.

"So glad you're feeling better." Kagome scratched at his ears appreciatively, while he blushed and tried to pry her fingers off because of the pleasurable growling coming from him.

"Sorry, Big Dog. I didn't mean it." She froze her hands and stood stock still. She jolted forward, falling straight onto Inuyasha.

"Hey, what're you doing?" One look at her face, and he shut up.

"Oh my god…I was a kid! And I _purred_. And I slept on- ohmygosh. Kami." she rushed out in a blush.

"Um, sorry Inuyasha. Or Yasha. Or Big Dog. Oh, jeez." She said laughing.

"Uh, Kagome. I think you can get off him now." Sango said lightly. Kagome blushed and shot up, only to sway dangerously, with a hand to her forehead. Inuyasha had her on his back in a second.

"He- Inuyasha, I can walk!" She protested weakly. He smirked at her, though she couldn't see.

"Yeah, well, how about this?" He reached behind himself to quickly grab one of her ears and rub. She purred softly, and yawned.

"Ha. Tired?" He asked her, mirth filling his voice.

"No." She said defiantly, although blatantly lying. _Well, lets see about _this. Inuyasha thought haughtily, while trying what his mother had done to him, many years ago. He bounced Kagome lightly on his back, while his hand rubbed her ear again, and she was in a deep sleep within minutes. He laughed out loud.

"Inuyasha-"

"Shut it, Miroku. We have a village to get back to." He was gone in a blur of red. The monk sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you think he realizes?" Sango asked him quietly.

"Realizes what?"

"That he's treating Kagome like a pet."

"No. But he will, soon enough. I'd say about a week."

"Hah. You prepared to bet on that? He's more oblivious than a turtle in its shell!" Miroku grinned, seeing a more conniving side to Sango, and more importantly- _liking _it.

"Okay, say I _was _prepared to bet. What would I win?" Sango thought quietly for a moment before a grin spread across her face.

"You, Miroku my dear friend, win a kiss and a grope. Free of all hitting and or yelling. I won't even glare. Not a hair of yours will be out of place. _That's _how sure I am that Inuyasha's an idiotic oaf. However, if _I _win, you won't grope _anyone _for two months, and if you do, I'll beat you bloody. No asking women to bear your children, and absolutely _no _innuendos. Fair?" Miroku was silently debating his odds- they did not seem to be in his favor. Inuyasha _was _rather oblivious…but then…Sango was practically offering herself to him. He couldn't- _wouldn't_- resist that. So he grabbed her outstretched hand, and said, "Fair." Oh yes. Miroku _definitely _liked this side of Sango. Without a doubt. And his grin stretched across his face, as he thought of everything he could do with what he hoped to achieve.

* * *

Inuyasha returned to Kaede's with Kagome on his back holding him tightly, though not altogether conscious. His dog half growled at him to push this _cat _away from him and kill it. His human half argued that this was Kagome, like it or not. And he would _not _harm her. Period. She groaned lightly before slitting her eyes open and swishing her tail. She immediately groaned again against the light and buried her face back into his shoulder and yawned again, before she realized what she'd been dong.

"Oh, Kami." She muttered against his red covering.

"Okay, time for the cat to get down now." She wiggled, but Inuyasha refused to let her down.

"Inuyasha." She threatened.

"Kagome." he mocked back at her.

"I'll s-i-t you…" He scoffed.

"With you on my back? Hardly." She face palmed.

"Inuyasha, I'm on your _back_. _**I'd **_be perfectly fine. You, on the other hand…" She ginned at her triumph. He grumbled before letting her down and she stretched lightly, enjoying the slight tightening in her muscles. It was a funny feeling, being a hanyou. A sudden idea came to her, and she grinned mischievously. Despite the fact that she was _still _tired(really, didn't she _just _sleep?), she darted with a gust of wind to tap Inuyasha on the shoulder. With the next gust of wind, she was gone- up and away in a flash. All he could hear was her floating laugh, and a whispered

"You're it!" he laughed. She was so _foolish _sometimes. He hadn't played games like this since he was a young pup. Oh, it was _on_. He darted around with a speed he didn't knew he possessed, trying to sniff her scent out. This was fairly easy to do, as she was new and didn't know how to properly hide it. But then, she knew that already. She had to allow on speed and cunning, as Inuyasha would use strength and experience. Inuyasha followed the smell of the sunrise and- what was that? What was in her scent? It was maddening him. He knew her scent, but as a hanyou, there was something different in it.

Something so much sweeter. Vanilla, and oranges, and sunrise. _That _was what it was, and the thought made him smile. She tried to sniff him out, and her nose caught something _mouthwatering_. As a human, she could only catch small doses of his heady essence, but _now_…she delicately lifted her nose to the wind and smelled rain, and forest, and dusk. There was one more thing. It was- with surprise, she sniffed again to make sure. It was…cherry blossoms. Just the thought brought a smile to her face.


End file.
